Chuck the helo driver
by batty02
Summary: AfterS2-Chuck took charge of his life and Joined the Coast Guard if i get 5 reviews ill post chapter two and three note the General's pissed,Casey goes big game hunting and Carina unshackles the Blonde she -male who goes wild card enforcer on a group of people who don't have a clue of what kind of hornets nest they stomped into -the groups is lead none other than our beloved Shaw


**Batty here i thought that you guys needed a new story from me so here it is i got several stories in progress chuck and the bedlam is comming slowly . i was watching the olympics and came up with a story of sarah walker and carina vs jill and hether ratner in vollyball chuck and casey vs bryce and shaw but for a great story check out chuck vs the aussie its great.**

**as always i dont own chuck ah nuts**

He sat down on the beach and looked out to the water and took stock of his options his sister was married off his dad was probley disappear yet again and he had quit the buy more oh yea sarah was going to head up the new intersect project with wiseass he meant Bryce, And Morgan is going to go to Hawaii to become a chief? Well he still had the recruiting office number in his safe deposit box. The one place Casey hadn't placed a bug. He got up with his mind made up he went home ready to face a new challenge.

Two and a half years later

He was at the officers club listening to his co pilot rant and rave about the red head DEA agent who had the shipping routes for their last mission of drug smugglers. Chuck had a faint guess of who his buddy Lieutenant mark knots was describing and then he heard mark say "ah Nuts!, there she is!"

Chuck looked up and it was none other than Carina he just tried to hide at the bar no sudden moves just sipping his beer.

"Chuck? CHUCKIE!" The guys on both sides gave him dirty looks and the bartender gives him a knowing smirk.

"hello Carina fancy meeting you in Pensacola" Mark I'd like to introduce an acquaintance of mine Carina miller DEA."

Marks and the rest of the bar the single ones at least all looked at chuck with dumbstruck awe how could LT CMDR Chuck Bartowski know someone as hot as this and not tell or brag about it.

Carina bought a pitcher and they went over to a table and caught up on what's happened in the time since they last saw each other he told her that the day that Bryce got uploaded that he joined the uscg went to flight school and went to ocs (officer training school and became a pilot) and it was all due to sarah. And Casey's influence now he flew SAR missions and the occasional drug interdiction missions from his H-60 sea hawk. He says thanks for the latest Intel it got 150 tones off the street. so thank you but now I got to go and pack because I'm a short timer here in Pensacola he finishes off the beer and walks out to carina amazement he was broader in the back as she watched him go she wondered what happened to the bashful nerd that walker had fallen for?

Year and half later

Washington Dc 

0330 GMT am

Ring ….RING…RING!

"Hello?" A sleepy voice says of one Sarah walker

"Hey Blondie!"" Carina this better be important because if it is just to gloat about your new boy toy I'm hanging up."

"Well I figured that since the guy I'm calling about is your boy toy Chuckles thought you would want to know about him."

"I haven't heard anything about chuck in three and half year's carina why did you call? "

"Uhuh his chopper crashed about 6 hours ago off the coast of Alaska on a SAR mission for a state trooper pilot they have not been able to go in and recover the bird because of the storm". What are you talking about CARINA?"

Geeze Blondie no need to yell? ill start at the beginning but before I start you still have his heart and soul that man is a robot without you a handsome hunk. That's for damn sure!

CARINIA! Okay, okay Blondie don't wake Bryce up. Red if you don't get to the point right now I'm going to reach through this phone and kick your ass.

After you finished your job in snoresville I ran into your boy toy in Pensacola he was a flyboy flying H-60's for the coast guard he ran point on the drug smugglers network that I broke up I caught up with him afterwards said he joined the uscg after you left LA he got his wings he because an officer and has the best saves record in the coast guard all the swimmers know that if your captain? Is the piranha that it's guaranteed that you're coming home to the wife and kids? From the crew members that I've talked to at cola chuckles is a cool flyer roomer had at one point that the night stalkers wanted him but he said no they said that if you want to understand chuck pray for plan A to work but plan for plan Z because no one know how your boy pulls some of the stunts he does in his bird. They also say that he's a badass too. I asked him what happened to him he said Barstow happened wouldn't go any further no matter how much I needled him.

"Hello? Blondie?"

"Carina where's chuck?"

His chopper crashed in the shelikoff strait he was able to get a mayday out before he went down that was six hours ago.

Sarah was out the door before her brain could form a logical response her heart knew what it need and what it needed was in Alaska.

Two scumbags where sitting on her car they both smirked at her she approached the car they both wolf whistled at her they didn't realize the danger they were in when sarah got sleep she was pleasant but its 0430 in the morning and she hadn't had her coffee and to put the icing on the cake they where sitting on her car and smirking at her.

Dumb and Dumber make Jeff and Lester look like Penn state master grads For some reason they didn't get the hint to bug off by the angry vibe she was Radiating nor the scowl she wore on her face so she decided to go with the universal language that broke through all the tenses and pronouns she pulled her pistol and with the silencer on it making it look even more imposing than it was.

Idiot A and Idiot B got the message and left their mark on the pavement 1, 2 and ran off into the night screaming about psycho blonds. She left rubber marks on the street as she shot into the early morning light.


End file.
